1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an efficient, compact system for lifting a product from a subterranean well. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a hydraulic lift which drives a down hole pump configured to produce a subterranean well.
2. Background and Related Art
Oil wells typically vary in depth from a few hundred feet, to several thousand feet. In many wells there is insufficient subterranean pressure to force the oil and water to the earth's surface. For this reason, some system must be used to pump the crude oil, hydrocarbon gas, produced water and/or hydrocarbon liquids of the producing formation to the earth's surface. The most common system for pumping an oil well is by the installation of a pumping unit at the earth's surface that vertically reciprocates a travelling valve of a subsurface pump.
Traditionally, subsurface pumps have been reciprocated by a pumping device called a pumpjack which operates by the rotation of an eccentric crank driven by a prime mover which may be an engine or an electric motor. A horse head of the pumpjack is attached to a first end of a polished rod which passes through a stuffing box and is further coupled to a sucker rod attached to a traveling valve positioned deep in the well. A walking beam of the pumpjack is oscillated which in turn raises and lowers the horse head thereby oscillating the traveling valve within the subsurface pump. This motion results in a desired liquid being lifted and produced from the well.
While traditionally effective in oil well production, pumpjack units are exceptionally large and heavy pieces of equipment. Pumpjack units are typically built onsite and require a substantially large plot of land on which to construct and install the unit. Pumpjack units further require a prime mover, a gear reducer, a crank and counter arm to provide the necessary speed and oscillating motion for the unit.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that relate to the production of a well, challenges still exist. A need, therefore, exists for a lift system that overcomes the current challenges. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.